People today are living longer. This is somewhat due to the fact that we as a people are exercising more. This is shown on by the fact that there are a great number of patents dealing with exercise equipment. The number of exercise equipment patent has expanded greatly within the last few years. One of the objectives of all exercise equipment is to make exercising fun. Most of us find exercising dull and boring. It is a lot of hard work. Exercise equipment has been designed to make this work more pleasurable. Also individuals use TV iPods, radio, and other devices to help make exercising less tedious. One of the objectives of this invention is to create exercise equipment that makes exercise more pleasurable. To achieve this objective applicant has designed a vehicle that can be ridden outdoors. Although almost all exercise equipment can be used outdoors there are only a few specific pieces that are designed to be used out doors. These include many sports such as tennis basketball baseball and badminton. But for the individual only calisthenics, running or cycling are exercises it done out side. Of all these, the only true piece of exercise equipment is the bicycle. All outdoor exercise for individuals only exercises the legs. One of the objectives of this invention is to create a piece of exercise equipment that exercises the whole body.
The feature that allows this invention to accomplish the objectives is that it is a vehicle that exercises both the arms and no legs. The arms are use to drive the vehicle. The movement of the arms back and forth causes wheels to turn on the vehicle. The legs are exercised by the seat moving back and forth.